This disclosure relates generally to identifying and locating a failed or failing system component within a computer system, and more specifically to providing indicator lights and/or associated voice alerts to indicate, identify, and locate failed or failing system components within a computer system.
Some computer manufacturers have recently introduced computer systems (e.g., servers) that include fault identifying indicator lights (e.g., light emitting diodes (LEDs)), which are configured to light up when the computer system or an associated component of the computer system has failed or is failing. System components, such as central processing units (CPUs), dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs), power supplies, fans, adaptor slots, voltage regulators, and/or the like, within these computer systems may also have their own fault identifying LEDs. As an example, if there is an error associated with a DIMM, then the fault identifying LED associated with the DIMM will light up to indicate that the DIMM has failed or is failing. A user or service technician can then replace the faulty DIMM without having to troubleshoot whether the DIMM is responsible for the error. This allows the user or service technician to quickly diagnose the source of the error, minimizing the downtime of the computer system resulting from the failed or failing system component.